Discussione:Halo: Reach/Archivio 1
state attenti al link nella pagina perchè una delle foto mi pare una purissima fotoshoppata... Secondo voi la spatan potrebbe essere kelly o linda? dopotutto hanno partecipato sia alla prima che alla seconda guerra di reach e la tipa ha l' armatura blu. JhonTheSpartan117 Mi stavo chiedendo la stessa cosa! Però nel video dicono che il videogame non è ricavato (almeno non del tutto) da the fall of reach... vedremo... YUBBO Forse si tratta della 2a guerra di reach JhonTheSpartan117 Chissa se ci sarà il masterchief....Arbiter15 Rispondendo a buona parte delle domande: 1 La Spartan blu si chiama Catherine-B320, anche se la somiglianza con Kelly è notevole(guardate Halo Legends per poter vedere Kelly) lei ha i capelli corti, molti graffi sulla faccia, un braccio bionico e soprattutto è una Spartan-III. 2 Essendo un prequel di Halo CE mi sembra strano che parli della Seconda Battaglia di Reach, potrebbe però iniziare con l' assalto Covenant a Reach e avere dei livelli ambientati anche durante la seconda battaglia 3 non è sicuro ma pare che John non ci sarà. Alcune voci però sostengono la presenza di Eddie Buck (che ha effettivamente preso parte alla prima battaglia di Reach).-- 343 Guility Spark -- Ragazzi chi si prende la briga di mettere apposto? JTS-117 06:59, mag 5, 2010 (UTC) Ci saranno i brute? non sarebbe molto bello avere sia gli elite e i brute contro... Ceschius facciamoli subito dai! Si i brute ci saranno molto probabilmente, ma non è probabile che si inontrino squadre miste di brute ed elite. Mi occuperò io di aggiornare tutte le pagine riguardanti contenuti di Halo Reach e di creare quelle che mancano.343 Guility Spark 20:20, mag 5, 2010 (UTC)343 Guility Spark Ho rimesso a posto ma per sbaglio ho cancellato la foto: potreste rimetterla? i video li ho tolti perchè pensavo che ormai, con la beta uscita, non servissero più. per i video hai fatto bene, ce n'erano ad ondate di doppi e ormai non interessavano più a nessuno.... se è il caso faremo a parte pagine dedicate ai video, perchè sono viDoc vi voglio informare che domani finisce la beta! (per chi non lo avesse ancora letto su en.halo) YUBBO Allegria!!!non l'ho nemmeno ancora provato! -_-" JTS-117 17:31, mag 18, 2010 (UTC) ma il lanciarazzi di reach è lo stesso di halo 3??? e poi io nn sn mai riuscito a lanciare un missile che inseguisse un veicolo cm quello di halo 2 anche se l'HUD era lo stesso!! No, il lock on non mi pare ci sia, e se c'era non ci sono mai riuscito... comunque se la siglas è la stessa non lo so, so dirti che l'esplosione è parecchio più potente di halo 3 multiplayer (giustamente)Y92 11:05, mag 20, 2010 (UTC) Si il lanciarazzi è lo stesso restilizzato, sulla pagina di Halo Reach su en.Halopedia è chiaramente nominato Lanciarazzi M41. Logicamente il lock-on non c'è, come d'altronde in Halo 2. in Halo 2 il lock on c'è :DY92 13:24, giu 14, 2010 (UTC) Lo so mi sono sbagliato, volevo scrivere 3. Secondo voi che fine farà la Squadra Noble?343 Guility Spark 15:31, giu 14, 2010 (UTC) non ne ho idea, però ragazzi, ho visto il video dell'E3... allora, la campagna è scenograficamente spettacolare... hai sempre questi compagni che vanno "per i cavoli loro" ma ad esempio ti danno supporto se sei in difficoltà oppure attivano i loro potenziamenti.... decisamente più entusiasmante dei marine... però c'era una scena finale dove più che halo mi è sembrato un manga....Y92 08:54, giu 15, 2010 (UTC) ps: chi è che aveva messo la descrizione del fucile ad aghi al posto di quella del fucile focus? Spettacolo nn vedo l'ora di giocarci!!! Arbiter15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OsyCkEyvwDI sparatoria 2.0 JTS-117 19:09, giu 18, 2010 (UTC) ragazzi ho visto che su Halopedia.en hanno già creato gli articoli dei livelli che saranno presenti in Halo: Reach. Che facciamo? creiamo subito gli articoli o aspettiamo l' uscita del gioco? Utente:Ceschius Aspettiamo; vi sconsiglio anche solo di leggere quegli articoli; è ASSURDO sapere il 90% di un gioco prima che questo esca in commercio... non voglio sapere come hanno saputo dei livelli e non voglio leggerli... se pago 60-70 euro di videogioco ("rubatissimi" in ogni caso, qualunque gioco sia) voglio almeno godermelo per bene! Lo sapevate che c'era un bug che trasformava alcuni oggetti come le telecamere in Sword Base in Mongoose appesi al muro? doveva essere una roba esilarante... che forte!! l'unico bug che ho visto è stato quando ho ucciso un'altro e il suo corpo si è automutilato(senza un braccio e una gamba) ed è diventato bianchissimo!! Arbiter15 16:20, lug 10, 2010 (UTC) io il solito che c'è in halo 3 quando salta la connessione: muori e non respawni per un certo tempo, però vedi lo stesso dal casco, con la croce al centro come se non avessi armi, non puoi muoverti e guardi in giro! vedi anche l'armatura xDY92 22:52, lug 10, 2010 (UTC) ti è mai successo che perdi gli scudi anche se nn ti attaccano e quando muori ci mette 5 min a resuscitarti?? mi da troppo sui nervi sta connessione bassa!! XDArbiter15 10:19, lug 11, 2010 (UTC) ma in ke vidoc fa vedere quelle abilità dell'armatura nuove??Arbiter15 20:06, lug 13, 2010 (UTC) siccome non volete scrivere i livelli di halo reach cosa devo scrivere su halopedia en. per leggerli??spartanb26 non è ancora noto nulla sui livelli di Halo Reach: l' unica pagina presente, Long Night of Solace, non rivela nulla della trama: dice solo che è il livello visto nella demo E3.343 Guility Spark 09:08, lug 15, 2010 (UTC) aaah ok, allora lo avevo già visto :) infatti mi sembrava troppo strano che sapessero 3 mesi prima dell'uscita tutti i livelli! cioè non ci sarebbe neanche gusto!Y92 09:06, lug 16, 2010 (UTC) Ma veramente i brute bestemmieranno? JTS-117 09:28, lug 16, 2010 (UTC) nn penso i covenant credon omotl onella religione...teli immagini <> xd rgazzi mi dite qual'è il llink dove si vede il wathorg con i missili argent V? Non mi piace il modo in cui hanno restilizzato alcune cose, non sembrano neanche le stesse... Ceschius 10:24, ago 4, 2010 (UTC) ragazzi non ho capito una cosa..se io compro la limited edition mi danno un libretto sugli spartan 3 e in piu nel gioco ho la corazza heretic invece con la leggendary edition oltre al modellino del noble team che cos'altro dannoin omaggio??grazie:) Spartan B26 Oltre al disco di gioco, manuale e tutti i contenuti della limited edition, la legendary include: statua del noble Team, UNSC-themed custom packaging( nn ho capito bn che cosa customizza...), esclusiva armatura Spartan per il multiplayer. Io nn la prendero( ma dico visto ke prezzi sl il gioco normale????) Arbiter15 19:42, ago 13, 2010 (UTC) si infatti io mi sn prenotato la normale xk tnt se un giocatore è bravo nn ha bisogno di statutette Scusate,saprebbe dirmi qualcuno se Halo:Reach,x chi ha prenotato la legendary,dovesse uscire prima o se esce x tutti il 14/09?? Grazie! che roba esagerata la 360 limited... guardate, secondo me non è per niente un caso che han fatto la 360 nuova quasi contemporaneamente all'uscita di halo reach a sto punto...Y92 13:11, ago 19, 2010 (UTC) Secondo me un piccolissimo spezzone con master chief ci sarà,visto ke secondo me il gioco è ambientao sia sulla prima ke sulla seconda battaglia di reach...e poi leggendo il libro Halo:first strike,mi convinco ancor di più ke sarà così... secondo me invece non è nient'altro che una speculazione enorme e stanno girando intorno al libro trasponendolo il videogioco soltanto per farci soldi. Ci sono robe che sono assurdamente copiate dal libro, il punto è che degli spartan III in first strike non c'era nemmeno l'ombra. sinceramente il gioco mi entusiasma da morire ma le speculazioni di questo genere on le sopporto (attenzione, sto facendo solo un ipotesi, poi il gioco può essere completamente diverso da quello che mi aspetto ora). comunque io cercherò di prenderlo il giorno di uscita... secondo me master chief non ci sarà, però c'è SICURAMENTE la dottoressa halsey o se non è lei, c'è una scienziata che in inglese ha la voce di cortana e i capelli neri (descrizione di halsey) Y92 20:47, ago 27, 2010 (UTC) secondo me la trama la capiremo quando l'avremo tra le mani perkè cosi cm ora nn si capisce cosa accadrà(o almeno secondo me è così!!X))Arbiter15 20:54, ago 27, 2010 (UTC) concordo, non è una trilogia e non possiamo sapere come andrà a finire ;)Y92 22:26, ago 27, 2010 (UTC) + ke giusto, e poi ke gusto c'è a sapere la trama del gioco,e addirittura la fine,prima ancora ke sia uscito,no? :) secondo me sappiamo gia troppo di questo gioco! almeno latrama è meglio che sia inedita:)B26 secondo voi in halo reach si potranno impugnare le armi (pistola al plasma ecc...) a due mani??? grazie Thel 'Vadamee. Da quel che ho capito,in un vi-doc spiegano appunto che non ci sarà in nessun caso il dual wielding(due pistoline per mano.smg...),xkè così ho capito da waypoint( non so se sia un bene o un male) per me è male Thel 'Vadamee. niente dual wielding, se no non sarebbero più bilanciate le nuove armi ( e fidatevi, è molto, molto meglio così, purtroppo)Y92 09:51, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) Sai che non mi dispiace, anzi, sarà divertente! JTS - 117 11:00, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) c'è un mio "amico", che ha scaricato il torrent... l'hanno già bannato xD ha detto che era solo per sviluppatori, quindi immagino ci siano già alcuni che ci giocano online... No,in live non ci sta gicando nessuno! è impossibile! gli unici che giocano ad Halo Reach nel multigiocatore sono quelli della bungie,probabilmente ci giocheranno in sistem link. comunque su waypoint hanno fatto vedere 3 mappe,per il momento,tutte rifatte da halo 2 (heretic,adesso zelota,ivory tower,adesso non lo so,e...non mi ricordo,comunque è quella con tre pilastri e la depressione al centro) Ehi ma x ki non avesse il live alla fine non potrebbe avere de crediti per comprare armature ne medaglie ne esperienza, o mi sbaglio? Carter-A258 12:09, set 3, 2010 (UTC) Non ti sbagli per niente:molta gente che non ha live si è lamentata dei innumerevoli disagi dovuti al non poter avere nuove armature compreso un mio amico a cui non funziona da un mesetto.Comunque se sei un fan accanito non pensi molto all'estetica del tuo personaggio quindi non rovina lo splendido gioco che è Halo Reach(Babbuino) Hai fatto centro visto ke anke a me il live non funziona da 1 pò... ke peccato comunque spero ke almeno la campagna e la modalità sparatoria siano ottime kome spero!! Carter-A25814:41,set 3, 2010 (UTC) Comunque sia,anche se questo gioco sarà l'halo definitivo, e sarà bellissimo, etc etc... spero ke bungie continui a farne, visto ke con sto gioco ci sono cresciuto! (Sternus) Vero!! Ma kissà forse la bungie non farà più giochi per xbox ma per ps3 visti i suoi rapporti con la Microsoft!